


Buried

by PinkPanter



Category: To Kill A Kingdom - Alexandra Christo
Genre: Amara is queen bc i want to, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earthquake dissaster, Elian is good boy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I was pissed that there's only one fic about tkak???, Kinda fluff, Lira is NOT her mother, Tsunamis, she's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPanter/pseuds/PinkPanter
Summary: When a series of tsunamis start worrying Lira, she warns the Midasan queen about it, but she doesn't expect to be trapped under the rubbles of the castle after a massive earthquake hits the city.
Relationships: Elian & Amara, Elian & His Crew, Lira & Amara, Lira & Kahlia, Lira/Elian Midas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. That Damn Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic of this fandom, so if you like it let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she looked at it, it seemed to be swinging lightly, but when she watched it fall to the ground by her feet, that’s when she felt it. Fuck, she thought, we have to get the hell out of here.

_“Do you know what´s a tsunami, Lira?” her mother asked with a smirk in her face._

_“Yes mother, it's a big wave caused by a sea quake” an 8-years-old Lira answered, trying her best to please the Sea Queen. The ruler of the ocean nodded, and held one of her daughter’s wrist with a tentacle to guide her to the surface. The stopped a few meters below, just in time to watch the enormous – under Lira’s eyes – wave passing right above their heads. Lira thought she would be dragged by the tsunami, but her mother’s grip was strong. Again, her mother led her upwards, this time reaching the surface, and they watched the wave from behind it._

_“It’s a beautiful thing, Lira. And powerful.” She smiled, as they watched how close it was getting to the island right in front of it. “The humans are afraid of them, because they can’t stop them. That’s why they are afraid of us, too.” The tsunami was reaching the shore of the island now, and Lira could see the people on it, screaming and trying to get away from the beach, but she knew they couldn’t make it. She tried to dive again, but her mother’s tentacle pulled her up one more time. Two more tentacles reached her body, holding her face steady, forcing her to watch the horror that was happening on the shore. She knew her mother could stop it, but her hate to the humans was so bigger and stronger than anything. “They deserve it. They are weak, and they deserve to die for it”._

“Lira?” Kahlia frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” No. “I just remembered something” she waved her hand, as if she could wipe the memory from her mind, but she knew she couldn’t.

“How many of them we got this past 3 days?” 

“Eight.” The Sea Queen sights “I need to go to Midas and talk with the Queen. We’ve had way too many tsunamis” she stood up from her throne and swum to around it, and for a second she thought it would look like pacing, if she were in her human form. “Even if I was able to stop them all, it’s not normal, Kahlia.”

“I agree, especially if you can’t feel earthquakes. They can’t stop them, but they can protect themselves from them” Kahlia moved her hair from her shoulder. She became older, wiser and self-confident, and Lira couldn’t be prouder of her little cousin. She reached for Kahlia’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’ll be back soon, but you know I trust you.” She said with a smile. She didn’t enjoy leaving her kingdom very often, but when she couldn’t postpose her duty as Queen anymore, there was no other choice, so she would let Kahlia to take care of things while she was gone.

“I know, don’t worry.” her cousin returned the smile. “Besides” she said, transforming her smile into a smirk “I wouldn’t deny you a chance to see Elian.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” she shrugged, trying to hide her smile. Lira hugged Kahlia and begun to leave. “See you soon”.

When she arrived to Midas, she searched a lonely spot in the beach and made herself into her human form. The beach was a little more far from the Midasan castle, but she didn’t want people staring at her in awe. For the same reason, she chose to dress as she did when she was on the Saad: like a pirate. A pair of dark trousers, a white dress shirt, knee-length boots, a jacket and two tight braids. The usual choker changed to a simple lavaliere, and after taking a second to glance at the sea one more time, she makes her way to the castle.

Elian glanced to the street through the window. It was full of people, as usual. Everything seemed to glow, even though it was autumn, but that was usual too. He turned his head and looked at his crew, laughing and playing as they always did, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Kye, sitting beside Madrid, watched her play against Torik and some other members of the Saad. We were on the Golden Goose, runned by one of Yukiko’s brothers, Tetsu. He offered to do it after Yukiko and Galina’s wedding, and she thought it was a good idea since it was one of the best places on Midas. 

“Well, I better get going” the golden prince said as he stood up. “Amara must be waiting by now” 

“Good luck then” Madrid said, without taking her eyes off from her cards. They all knew Queen Amara loved her brother, but wasn’t patient at all. Elian knew it better that anyone, so he got out from the Golden Goose, put his hat on and walked to her sister’s castle.

While he was walking, he saw a wine-colored hair for a couple of seconds, walking swiftly through the crowd, and he would have sworn he recognized her hair, but he knew it wasn’t possible, since there was no important political issue right now. He let out a breath and kept walking. 

“Lira!” Queen Amara’s smile grew wide as Lira entered the throne room. She glanced at her clothes with curiosity and let out a giggle. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, how are you?” 

“Good, thanks. What about you?” Lira let out a smile too as she made a quick bow, tough Amara told her not to since she was practically a family friend. 

“Great, actually. How’s your kingdom doing? Everything ok?” 

“That’s why I’m here.” Amara frowned, but before she could say anything in response, the door opened. 

“Hope you weren't waiting for me too long sis-” Elian interrupted himself the moment Lira turned to face him. They stared at each other a couple of seconds, until Elian’s lips parted lightly, and he finally spoke. “Your majesty” he bowed, trying to erase the wide smile on his face. It _was her_ after all. He truly recognized her.

“Prince Elian” she bowed too, also containing her smile. Though Amara knew they were friends, Elian and Lira agreed to act a little like queen and prince, at least in front of royals, since they didn’t know the reaction they could provoke by letting them all know they were in a relationship. Especially with his family. So only his crew and Lira knew about it.

“Brother! I was beginning to think you forgot our meeting” she hugged him.

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t hurt me” he pressed his hand against his chest in a faked gesture. Amara rolled her eyes, and led them to a little table on the right of the room. “But tell me, your majesty, why are you here? Is everything alright?”

“Well, as you may know, there has been a series of sea quakes in the past few days, provoking several tsunamis around the 100 kingdoms. I’ve been able to stop them all, but I think it’s rather odd. They are way too many for only 3 days” as she spoke, she alternated her gaze from Elian to her sister and back. “Also, they are getting stronger, so I think that, maybe, they will eventually get to strong for me to stop them, and I wanted to make sure you prevent the other kingdoms, tell them to consider the possibility of getting a tsunami on their shores” Both Midasan royals were looking at her with a concerned look. Lira was about to speak again when she felt it: _another one_. Stronger that the one before. She grabbed the eye that hung from the lavaliere and pressed it tight in her hand. She closed her eyes and focused on the big wave getting closer to the shore of Yéroli, the kingdom of art. She was pressing so hard that her knuckles became white, but she didn’t notice, all she wanted to focus on was that damn tsunami. She couldn’t let them die like her mother have done for so many years. When she finally managed to stop the massive wave, she opened her eyes, and gave herself a couple of seconds to adjust them again to the bright room.

“Are you alright, Lira?” Elian asked first, and Lira noticed the worried tone of his voice. 

“Yes, yes, I- I’m fine.” She smiled lightly at him. She was tired as hell. “It was another one, and it was getting to Yéroli” Amara was silent, thinking about her options. Then, she stood up and talked to a guard who was standing at the door.

“Please, send a message to all the kingdoms warning them about the earthquakes, as quick as you can!” the guard bowed and swiftly got out. “Lira, thank you kindly for warning us about this, but I have to talk to my brother. Could you excuse us for a moment?” she asked, turning to face the Sea Queen.

“Hmm, sure. If you need me I think I’ll be taking a walk, I need some fresh air.” Lira stood up and bowed, and before she left the room, she quickly glanced at Elian, hoping he would understand she actually meant she’ll be in the Golden Goose, because she knew that Madrid, Torik, Kye and the rest of the crew were there.

When she was reaching the last step of the large staircase, she stopped in front of a painting of the royal family, probably a few years ago, judging by the little girl smiling shyly by her brother’s side. As she looked at it, it seemed to be swinging lightly, but when she watched it fall to the ground by her feet, that’s when she felt it. _Fuck,_ she thought, _we have to get the hell out of here_. She didn’t hesitate and started to go up the stairs again. She didn’t even think about it, and when she felt the eye beating on her chest, she cursed herself. Lira grabbed the eye and tried to stop the new tsunami while running to the throne room, and she didn’t notice she was on the floor until a pair of hands pulled her up.

“Are you alright ma’am?” a tall brown-eyed guard was holding her to her feet, stopping her from falling and struggling to keep them both up with the massive earthquake.

“Y- Yes.” She opened her eyes, and she felt like she has never been more tired in her life. “We need to get to the throne room!” She used all the strength she had left in her body and together they moved through the corridor. To Lira, the ground seemed like the surface of the ocean, never steady. When the two of them finally make it to the throne room, it was empty, and Lira felt her heart stop.

“They went through that door” the guard said, pointing to a swinging open door “that’s a passage to get out from here, let’s go!” they tried to get to it, but the earthquake, instead of getting weak, it got stronger. That was the moment when the first crack on the floor appeared. They watched it made its way to the center of the throne room, and suddenly there were cracks everywhere. 

To her surprise, the earthquake stopped. Everything stood in place, like in the painting she saw a few minutes ago. There was a deathly silence. But, as quick as it stopped, a second started, and Lira felt the beating on her chest again.

She held the eye with both hands and closed her eyes one more time.


	2. Don't Close Your Eyes

Elian couldn’t believe he’d been in the castle a few minutes ago, since half of it was rubble. He was covered in dust, like his sister behind him. They were, awesomely, no harmed. His parents, and many of the staff have managed to get out before it collapsed, and they were already looking for people trapped among the rubble. After checking on her sister and his parents, he rushed to the Golden Goose, and the fact that many of the houses and buildings were the same or even worse than the castle didn’t surprise him. It was the strongest earthquake he’d ever felt. He was half way when he saw Kye and Madrid running to him.

“Oh thank god” Madrid hugged him. Kye let out a sigh, and smiled. Madrid pulled out from the hug and smiled too “The crew is alright, they are helping people around”

“Lira is helping too?” 

“Lira? She was here?” Kye asked, frowning. Elian stared at him. Without saying anything, the prince started to search desperately among the streets for the familiar face he’s been thinking about from the moment he saw her in that room. _Wait, the throne room,_ he thought, _she thought we were in the throne room._ “Elian!” Kye yelled at him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Sh-She was here to talk to Amara about the lately tsunamis, and then she went for a walk and that’s when the earthquake started. She’s smart, she was supposed to be out by the time it started. But she-she knew-” Elian’s head was too fast, but he managed to finish the phrase “she knew we were in the throne room” Both Madrid and Kye’s face dropped, and, with an unspoken agreement, the three of them rushed to the castle again.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?”

Lira’s head was about to explode. She opened her eyes, slowly, because her eyelids weighed too much for her right now, but she didn’t see anything since it was very dark, even for her. But did she realize she was looking up, with the whole castle crushing her. She could feel something pressing against her chest, and she couldn’t feel her left foot. She tried to search for the person -or the voice- that spoke to her, but she failed.

“Right here” he, she noticed, said. It was the same man who helped her earlier that day. He was a few meters above her, lying on his right side, so he could see her but he could also see upwards. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm, i don’t exactly know” her voice came out raspy and deep, like his. Even breathing hurted, so talking took a huge effort to accomplish. “What about you?”

“I believe I’m ok. I’m Tuko”

“Lira” she wanted to smile, but she was even more tired than before, she was about to close her eyes when Tuko talked again. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, your Majesty, I didn’t recognize you in those clothes, I-”

“Its ok Tuko. You can call me Lira. Now, tell me.” she knew she couldn’t close her eyes if she wanted to get out of there, and she knew Tuko knew it too. “Tuko isn’t a Midasan name, is it?”

“No its not, your Majesty- sorry, Lira. My parents are from Welmyr, the kingdom of songs, but they came here and my father became a royal guard, so I became the same.” he said with a smile on his face, and Lira thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to talk about his mother. He then began to talk about his siblings, and Lira felt her eyelids going down again. She thought it was probably a good idea keep taking to him, but she was in a fight she couldn’t win this time.

“Your majesty, do you have siblings?” she heard Tuko’s voice far away from her. “Your majesty?!”

Elian was non-stop. He spent tall day removing debris, only making a pause, under his mother’s command, when it was dark enough to be unable to see, but he didn’t even sleep and hour. He could only think about Lira and why the hell she didn’t get out of the damned castle, even thought he knew the answer. He wasn’t even angry at her, he was angry at himself for not being able to save her. 

By the next morning, they were able to rescue most of the people who were trapped, but they had a few dead ones. Elian knew he should be sorry for them, but he couldn’t help to feel disappointed every time they pulled someone out and it wasn’t her. They kept removing rubble, half of them searching for any remaining people and the other half trying to find anything with at least a chance of being fixed.

“Hey!” Torik said “There’s someone there.” He, Madrid and Kye took rounds to watch and help Eilan, and he knew it. He knew that they were worried for him, but his mind was only focused on Lira, so he didn’t really care who was helping him. Elian looked to the spot Torik was pointing and saw a man lying on his left side. “Oi! are you alright?”

“Yes! M- my name is Tuko” The man was under several heavy pieces of wall, and they will probably need more men, and while Torik looked form them, Elian made the man talk to keep him awake. 

“Hello Tuko, I’m Elian. We’re gonna get you out of there ok?” The men arrived, and they started to move the rubble from above him. 

“Alright, your majesty.” He turned his head and looked at something Elian couldn’t.

“Is there someone with you, Tuko?” With the extra help, they were almost able to see his whole body: his dusty uniform and bloody elbow and his bruised face. As the last piece of wall was removed, they carefully pulled him out and took him to the nearest doctor, who was taking care of the injured people from the day before.

“Y-yes” he said, barely able to speak “Its the s- sea q-queen, your ma- majesty” Elian’s heart stopped, and he went back to the destroyed castle in a blink. He searched for her in the dark, until he finally saw her very dusty and disheveled wine-colored hair, below many meters of debris. 

“Lira? Lira!” he desperately started to get pieces of the castle away, trying to reach for her. She wasn’t answering, and that scared the shit out of him. She couldn’t die for him. Not again.

Torik came back with the other men, and they all started to help Elian. “We’re gonna get her out, cap” he said, almost in a whisper.

An hour. It took a fucking hour to get most of the debris from above her. He could see her better now, and he clenched his jaw at the sight of her multiple bruises and her pale face. Worst of all, she had an enormous piece of what he recognized and the ceiling of the throne room pressing her chest. They needed ten men to remove it, and when it was finally out, he watched as she finally breathed normally and, thankfully, opened her eyes lightly. She was finally freed, but only Elian dared to get close to her.

“Lira?” he said, as he slipped one arm around her back and the other one holding her legs by the back of her knee joints. 

“What took you so long?” Her voice came out in a whisper, deep and raspy. She had a weak smile on her lips. He smiled too as she curled her arms lightly around his neck.

No one said a word about the way Prince Elian was smiling at the mighty Sea Queen, or the fact that he was carrying her, bridal style no less. It wasn’t like they cared about it either. When they get to the physician, he started to cure her immediately, and Elian just sat beside her and held his hand.

When she woke up, she didn’t know where she was, and it took her a moment to realize she was out from the place she was before she passed out. She looked to the man beside her, and she felt gloriously relieved when she recognized Elian sitting in a chair. They were in a simple tent, and she imagined it was her “room”.

“You didn’t answered.” She said, and soon regretted it. Her chest ached like hell. Elian woke up, and judging by his tired face, a few day have passed since the earthquake. He smiled and took her hand in his.

“Well, it's not like you were listening to me anyway. You passed out.” She smiled too.

“Is everyone ok?” He knew she was talking about not only about Midas, but all the kingdoms.

“There have been no more earthquakes or tsunamis lately.” She let out a sight as she reached the lavaliere with the tip of her fingers. Everything hurted, especially her foot wich, she later found out, was fractured. “Now, young lady move out” he said, standing form his chair. 

“What?” 

“I said, move out. Make way for me” 

“But-”

“Look, honey, I’ve removing rubbles for two days looking for you, so I’d appreciate if you could let me sleep for a while, unless you want do anything else” he said as he got into the bed with a smirk. He laid on his back and she rested her head in his chest. Both of them closed their eyes and started falling asleep.

“You wish, pirate”


End file.
